newtrialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Syaoran Li
Syaoran Li is the leading male supporting protagonist in the Cardcaptor Sakura manga and anime as well as in "The New Trials of Cardcaptor Sakura and Friends ." He is a Level 1 sorcerer. Syaoran is from the infamous Li Clan of Hong Kong, a large, highly traditional clan that settled in Hong Kong centuries ago and a huge power in both the non-magical world and the magical world. His ancestor, Shulin Li, is one of the Great Five, a circle of extremely powerful magicians from before the time of Clow Reed. APPEARANCE Syaoran has short chestnut hair and large amber eyes. He is very good-looking and popular. He is also very tall. PERSONALITY Syaoran was cold, rude, and arrogant when he first arrived in Tomeda. His assigned mission and goal as the Li Clan Chosen One was to retrieve the scattered Clow Cards that were created by his ancestor Clow Reed and bring the cards back to Hong Kong. He formed a rivalry with Sakura to become the owner of the Clow Cards. Having been in training his entire life, he was reserved having few friends. He didn't really know how to work or communicate with others, even though he was actually a caring and kind person. During his time in Tomeda, he learned to open up and made some of his first true friends in Tomeda. He actually fell in love with Sakura Kinomoto, as she had been nice to him, cared about him and thanked him regardless of how mean he was to her and how much he insulted her. Due to his family's traditional values and years of training, Syaoran tends to shoulder burdens himself and refuses help from others. While he tends to keep things to himself and doesn't like interacting with people, he considers the feelings of others. He is very humble and modest. He would secretly do things to help or please others rather than do it outright to avoid them going all mushy on him. After falling in love with Sakura, he became more open and friendly to others. He is very athletic, as he was the captain of the soccer team in Seijou High School. He is very talented, as he can play the violin, perform martial arts, cook, and act. He is easily embarrassed, especially around Sakura. He is also very protective of those he cares about. He dislikes the cold, like his cousin Meilin. He has quite a temper, shown when he gets in a fight with Eron because he hurt Sakura. ABILITIES Syaoran has an arsenal of both magical and non-magical abilities in both combat and non-combat. Non-magical Abilities Having been trained from birth, Li, Syaoran is very, very experienced and skilled in martial arts and swordsmanship. At the mere age of 10, he was granted the Li Clan Five Force sword after passing the Ordeal of the Chosen One. He was trained by his cousin, Leiyun, and the Great Elder. Magical Abilities In addition to being skilled in non-magical combat, Syaoran has also been trained from birth in using magic. He has quite the arsenal of spells that includes magic used for combat and magic not used for combat. Combat Magic Syaoran is known for using elemental magic when using magic in combat, usually going through ward papers known as ofudas. Although, these ofudas do have other uses as well. His most used elemental spell is that of Lighting out of the four elemental spells he has been seen using. In english, Lighting: Emperor/God of Lighting, Come Forth Wind: Petals of Wind, Come forth Fire: Fire Deity, Come Forth Water: Water Dragon, Come Forth In addition to elemental magic, Li, Syaoran has mastered summoning the mythical wind and rain dragon during the course of New Trials. Non-Combat Magic In addition to combat magic, Syaoran also has the ability to use non-combat magic, such as magic for healing, locating, and even language translation. His magical senses are also heightened through years of training. RELATIONSHIPS Sakura Kinomoto Syaoran and Sakura have a very special and strong relationship. He is able to sense Sakura's presence and knows when she is in danger. He deeply cares for her and is willing to risk his life for her. He has gone out on a date with Sakura multiple times. However, on most of the dates, she either babysitted or it was interrupted. He also kissed her several times, with the first time in Chapter 32. They are also able to communicate through telepathy. They both share romantic feelings for each other, but haven't confessed yet. Though, Syaoran has attempted to confess a few times. In Arc 1, Syaoran and Sakura were a bit distant at first, as they referred to each other by their last names. There were many obstacles in their relationship, such as Eron flirting with Sakura and Erika flirting with Syaoran. In Chapter 11, Syaoran confessed to Sakura that he no longer had special feelings for her, further straining their relationship. However, it is revealed in Chapter 22 that he only told her that because he was afraid he would hurt her, like his father did to Sakura's mother. After a while, they became closer, especially after they started living together temporarily. When Syaoran was injured by the Whip, Sakura created the Heal card to heal his injuries. Tomoyo Daidouji Eriol Hiiragizawa